1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear pump for pumping fluids and other flowable materials, especially for use in a dispensing apparatus. More particularly, the gear pump may be used in a machine for making paints and the like consisting of a mixture of colorants dispensed from a container through a gear pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the environmental requirements, colorants for paint contain less lubricating components and are more abrasive. This has set high demands on gear pumps, and one of the ways of meeting the high demands is using ceramic parts, especially for the gears. The ceramic components are very reliable and wear resistant. Moving parts hardly need any lubrication between sliding surfaces thereof.
An example of a gear pump having ceramic gears is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,510. Another gear pump having ceramic gears is disclosed in EP-A-0 866 224.